


It Happens in a Blink

by jinxed_lulu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Steve has feels, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_lulu/pseuds/jinxed_lulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With just a twirl of his famed shield, Steve Rogers’ world is changed forever.</p><p>Or, when Cap's shield takes out the Winter Soldier's mask, he comes face to face with the man who fell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happens in a Blink

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_"A man cannot free himself from the past more easily than he can from his own body.” —Andre Maurois_

* * *

With just a twirl of his famed shield, Steve Rogers’ world is changed forever.

He has to defend not only himself but the innocent civilians, has to help those who fight beside him, Natasha and Sam. It seemed the HYDRA agents are easier to disable, but not completely, because the Winter Soldier—the _Asset_ —seems to have endless strength. Turning his back on this man who seems the embodiment of a machine would be foolish—HYDRA’s greatest asset doesn’t seem like he’ll be stopping until he’s killed them all.

And yet, after Steve’s shield hits this soldier face, rids him of the mask, is when _everything_ changes. Their eyes lock, his heart skips a beat, and the world falls silent.

“Bucky?” he breathes the name on a shocked breath.

It doesn’t seem believable that this man, the Winter Soldier, with his dirty long hair, dangerous metal arm, and too dead eyes could be his best friend. But Steve would _know_ that face anywhere; it featured in all his best memories, and starred in his worst nightmare.

Dangerous blank eyes narrow, “Who the hell is Bucky?” he demands in a harsh unused voice. It’s nothing like the one that affectionately called him Punk.

Then the chaos of the moment returns and with one last explosion, the black smoke clears, and the Winter Soldier— _Bucky!_ —has seemingly disappeared with it.  
.  
.  
Though he’s loathe to do so, once Agent Hill gets them to safety, Steve feels the need to crash. His energy is nonexistent and he’s still reeling from the shock from finding the identity of HYDRA’s weapon.

When he wakes less than twenty minutes later, his brow wet with sweat, and the echo of Bucky’s name on his lips, he’s not surprised. It seemed almost fitting that Steve would have _that_ terror after everything—the one where Bucky keeps falling of that train; the moment of his greatest failure.

Movement by the door allows him to escape his own mind, hoping they’ve come to give him a task of some kind. Even in the dark it takes but one glance at the shadowed profile to know it was the redheaded assassin.

“Steve,” her husky voice seemed loud in the stark quiet of the small room. “How’re you feeling?”

The corner of his mouth ticks in the slightest of smiles; Natasha Romanoff wasn’t naïve enough to ask if he was ‘OK’.

“I don’t know,” the words felt both foreign and common on his tongue; after becoming Captain America rarely did he not know how he felt, and after waking 70 years later did he really know what to feel. “That was… is Bucky.”

“Yes,” it seems to be all the answer needed.

“I’ve got to help him.”

“Steve…” Natasha says his name with more emotion than he’d known her to be capable of. “That man on the bridge was HYDRA’s perfect weapon. His memories erased to carefully remove all of Sergeant Barnes over this length of time… I’m not sure—”

“No,” he cuts her off, his response swift and firm. “We promised each other till the end of the line. And I won’t give up on him until I _know for sure_ there’s nothing to be done.”

Natasha’s flinty green gaze looks him over, spending more time boring into his own eyes. Then after a long moment she nods and Steve could swear a glint of respect flashed through her eyes.

“If possible,” her low voice hesitates just a bit, not that many would ever notice it, “I’ll help you find him.”

“Thank you,” Steve whisper reverently, somehow knowing the spy didn’t offer to help just anyone, as she left the room as silent as she’d entered.

Letting his head fall back on the steel wall, he lets out a gusty sigh, releasing the last of the tension in his frame. Right there he makes one last promise to his best friend: _To the end of the line, pal_. This time he wouldn’t fail because Steve meant it a hundred percent.  
.  
.

**{End}**


End file.
